The present invention relates generally to an improved fluid injection pouch for refilling fluid dispensers and to fluid dispensing systems incorporating such an injection pouch. More particularly, there is disclosed an improved viscous liquid soap injection pouch for refilling liquid soap dispensers and soap dispensing systems incorporating such an injection pouch. This invention is an improvement upon the soap dispensing system disclosed and claimed in an application for U.S. Letters Patent, Ser. No. 851,518 filed November 14, 1977 by Antonio Macchi Cassia for Soap Dispensing System, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,573 granted Apr. 17, 1979, the disclosure of that prior patent being incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. The present invention also is an improvement upon the soap dispensers and the refill systems therefor illustrated and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,363 granted Apr. 19, 1977 to Antonio Macchi Cassia and in an application for U.S. Letters Patent, Ser. No. 880,766 filed Feb. 24, 1978 by Antonio Macchi Cassia for Soap Dispensing System, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,858 granted Nov. 13, 1979.
The two pending applications for U.S. Letters Patent both show cylindrical containers for liquid soap useful in refilling the soap container of a soap dispenser, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,363 also shows a cylindrical soap container that is incorporated into a soap dispenser to provide liquid soap therefor. Being cylindrical in configuration, the prior liquid soap refill structures are relatively expensive to fabricate and use and also are not economical in the use of storage space during the storage thereof.
There also have been provided heretofore flexible pouches with puncture structure therein, and typical structures are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,321 granted Aug. 26, 1958 to Y. Lhermitte et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,588 granted Nov. 30, 1965 to M. Kipari, U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,923 granted June 14, 1966 to R. H. Soto, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,801 granted Aug. 3, 1971 to H. C. Barnack. None of these prior pouch systems and the puncture or adaptor structure therein were intended and designed to be used to force a viscous liquid through a refill well into an associated dispenser for the viscous liquid.